When Things Go Wrong
by ToryTigress92
Summary: A look at what may have happened if Anna didn't manage to escape from the Masquerade Ball with Van Helsing and Carl.
1. Chapter 1

When Things Go Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured

_Van Helsing- Just after Carl and Van Helsing rescue Anna Valerious from the Masquerade Ball (Rating M._ **Do not read if you are under 14** or want to preserve your carnal innocence due to explicit sexual references)

* * *

Anna and Van Helsing burst through the ornate double doors, panic and adrenaline rushing through their veins.

God knew how many foul vampires were after them, each and every one of them hungry for blood.

From a side passage Carl came waddling, barely able to run in his costume, the bells on his jester's hat jingling almost comically in his haste, an enlightened expression glowing on his face, excitement emanating from him like perfume. A massive smile spread over his face as he took in the sight of Anna in her elegant red gown, one dark curl bouncing beside her ear as she ran, and Van Helsing sprinting flat out towards him. He held up the strange light device triumphantly, as though expecting adulation, and said excitedly,

"I know what it's for," the smile leached from his face as Anna and Van Helsing kept running towards him, "where are we going?" he asked, bewildered.

"Through that window," they said simultaneously, hooking their arms under his armpits.

Carl turned just in time to see the red and gold stained glass window depicting some scene from the Bible looming up uncomfortably close before his eyes, before they leapt through it. He felt Anna's arm slip from under his and then only claustrophobic blackness as shockingly cold water closed over his head. Someone's strong arm and hand grabbed the back of his tunic and hauled him upwards; as the palace above exploded with light intense enough to blind, burning sunlight emanating from every orifice as windows exploded outward and mortar liquefied in the sudden heat.

The light filtered through the water, turning the dark, watery underworld incandescent with silvery shadows like twisting spirits in limbo. Carl kicked upward, propelling himself through the water until his head broke the surface. The light faded and blackness came rushing in to reclaim the night. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a second head broke the surface beside him, rivulets of water dripping down the dark hair.

"Van Helsing, are you alright?" he asked as Van Helsing coughed and spat a stream of filthy canal water from his mouth.

"Fine," was the rather brusque reply as they trod water, collectively catching their breaths. Suddenly Van Helsing spun in the water, looking desperately around. "Where's Anna? Where is she?" he demanded frantically. Inwardly feeling as though his heart was sinking, Carl met Van Helsing's eyes. Horrified comprehension filled them and they simultaneously looked up at the shattered glass window through which they'd jumped.

"Oh God,"

A torn piece of red silk fluttered from the jagged remains of the stained glass window.

* * *

Van Helsing and Carl weakly scrambled up the canal bank, limbs weighed down by their sodden clothes, filthy water leaving snail trails of brown as it ran down their faces. Neither having the strength to stand, they crawled side by side until they reached the shelter of a covered courtyard. They slumped beside the wall, legs spread-eagled over the slimy stone. Both sat in silence as they caught their breaths. At last, after half an hour, Carl turned to Van Helsing, and tentatively asked,

"Why didn't Anna jump through afterwards?"

"Something must have stopped her! And I think I know what," Gabriel replied, still breathless.

An evil laugh filled the air, as a dark shape raced over the two men in the courtyard. A body lay draped in its arms, the body's red gown glimmering in the moonlight, dark locks flying like streamers in the night breeze. An insidious whisper, heavily accented, devastatingly seductive, filled the air.

"Neither of us has ever settled for half, have we, Gabriel?"

Van Helsing let out a roar of anger and frustration as high-pitched laughter filled the air. In the distance, behind the portcullis, a ship set sail into the night.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Carl asked timidly, afraid of Van Helsing's overstretched temper. Van Helsing took a deep breath, rolled his broad shoulders and stood, pulling Carl to his feet by the scruff of his tunic.

"We return to Transylvania," he replied, brusquely.

"But Dracula has Anna now. And the Frankenstein monster," Carl said, "we can't just leave them,"

"We're not going to. Dracula will be returning to Transylvania. If Anna can escape, she'll meet us there. As for Frankenstein, we have to find Dracula's fortress and set him free. I swear to God I will set him free,"

But you can't," Carl started, stopping abruptly; he had a feeling Van Helsing wasn't going to like this.

"I telegrammed Rome to apprise them of our situation,"

Van Helsing swung to face him.

"And?" he said impatiently.

"You are ordered to destroy him, to prevent him becoming a threat to mankind,"

"But he's not evil," Van Helsing argued furiously.

"They say he's not human either," Carl replied.

"Do they know him? Have they spoken to him? Who are they to judge?" Van Helsing shouted angrily, "what about me? Did you tell them what I am to become?"

Van Helsing lifted Carl off the ground, above his head, his muscled arm holding him effortlessly aloft. Carl just had enough breath to gasp,

"I left you out,"

The anger faded from Van Helsing's eyes and he lowered Carl to the ground. He apologetically brushed him off, nearly knocking him off his feet in the process, and turned away.

"Sorry,"

Carl just nodded.

"Come on. We need to get out of here, and find some horses," They turned and walked into the stormy night.

* * *

_Half an hour before….._

Anna tripped as she ran, her arm slipping from around Carl's as they jumped through the window.

She ended up spread-eagled on the floor, her face against the jagged remains of the window, the sharp edges pressing against the soft skin of her cheek. She felt a sharp sting and a warm trickle as blood ran down her face from the shallow incision. Scrambling up, she frantically looked around, as she heard the vampires behind her, snarling as they smelt prey.

One of them, a large velvet-clad brute leaped in front of her, appearing out of nowhere, snarling gleefully, blocking her only means of escape, through the window to join Van Helsing and Carl. And she didn't even have a weapon handy, there was no way she could fight a vampire unarmed. Her options were one; die painfully or two, run. Desperate, Anna turned to run, the vampire toying with her. Her eyes fell on the strange, bulbous device Carl had dropped. The bright light was starting to intensify as Anna quickly ran down the side corridor, heading for the doors at the far end.

The rest of the vampires burst through the double doors she and Van Helsing had burst through and barred a few moments ago exploded and the surrounding vampires all exploded into ash as the light consumed them. The light grew until it became a wave of greedy incandescence, devouring everything in its path, surging down the road of least resistance. Straight at Anna! She raced towards the doors, willing herself to run faster. Bursting through the mahogany doors, she flew before the fiery wave, it's glorious tendrils reaching for her, blistering heat at her back. A howling wind filled the corridor as Anna ran on, teasing her hair from the silken mass it had been anchored in. Breathing fast, with a stitch in her side, she looked ahead to see a narrow archway leading into a cavernous hall. Calling on the last of her strength, she flung herself through the archway and into the alcove on one side of the opening she'd prayed was there.

The light ripped into the room, the howling escalating to a piercing shriek. Anna clung to the wall, her eyes welded shut against the blinding light. It was almost too hot to breathe, as the light strengthened even more, rays burning through the insignificant skin of Anna's eyelids. She clung to the pillar, beside which she was squashed, feeling the blistering heat as it scorched past her and slowly began to lessen.

It started to fade away, as gradually the light behind her eyelids dimmed until she tentatively opened them. Her eyes were met by a scene of devastation. Tapestries and paintings were burning in their frames, books nothing more than burnt out husks. The very stones were scorched as she took deep, grateful gulps of warm but breathable air. Slowly pacing to the centre of the room, she slowly turned in a circle, taking in the destruction. Incredible, Anna thought, if only it took out Aleera and Dracula. But presumably that was too much to ask; an inhuman shriek proved her right. She quickly ducked down a side passage; she had no wish to meet her demonic hosts. She had to get out of the palace, find Carl and Van Helsing and return to Transylvania. Preferably without being found by Dracula or his psychotic Bride. Breaking into a jog, she quickly found herself back in the gallery overlooking the ballroom.

And guess who was still standing in the middle of the ballroom floor. Dracula stood there with Aleera, in her trademark flimsy pink gown, pulled taut over womanly curves, beside him. She ducked behind a screen, knowing it wouldn't hide her for long. Not from a vampire; slowly she managed to slow her heartbeat so it no longer thundered in her ears, enough to eavesdrop.

* * *

"We now have all we need to complete our experiment," Dracula was saying, in his deep voice. Anna shuddered at the memory of the shiver of desire it had sent through her, as they had danced, and still felt.

"But Master, Van Helsing and the Princess escaped. They know our plans," Aleera replied

"There is nothing to fear, my darling. They cannot know the location of my fortress. They don't know enough to scupper my plans," the Count told her, half laughing. Anna shifted slightly against the screen. It knocked gently against the wall, making a tiny scraping sound on the stone floor. Dracula's head snapped around, seeming to spear Anna through the screen. Aleera appeared to notice nothing, Anna waited breath bated, keeping her heartbeat slow as she had learnt, hoping Dracula couldn't see her.

"What is it, Master?" Aleera asked, noticing his preoccupation.

A slow smile spread over his face as he turned back to face Aleera.

"Nothing. Go to the ship and see that the monster is safe. I do not trust Igor to properly handle it," Dracula instructed. Aleera, puzzlement on her beautiful face, did as she was bid. "I have a little business to finish here," Dracula continued, almost to himself. Aleera left and silence descended.

Anna slowly started to edge herself from behind the screen, heading for the doorway. It slammed shut as she headed for it. Anna's heart sank as she felt warm breath on her cheek and a whisper in her ear.

"Too late, Anna,"

Anna spun but there was no one behind her. Noticing the swords on the wall, she stripped off her white silk gloves, flicking her now loose hair from her face. If she was stuck in a ballroom with Dracula, she wasn't going to be unarmed. Prising the swords from the walls, she adjusted her grip and held them ready. Hiding herself in the shadows cast by an ornate pillar, she waited.

* * *

Dracula appeared on the balcony, knocking the screen away. Seeing no one there, he smiled. Noticing the white gloves on the floor, he picked them up and held them against his cheek, inhaling the scent rising from them, still warm from Anna's skin.

"So, you think to escape from me. You can't run, Anna. You can't run from your own desires, you can't run from yourself,"

Anna tried to ignore him as she edged closer to the other door on the far side of the gallery. She silently begged him to stop, but he continued.

"Always running, running, running. When will you have the courage to stop and face your truth?"

Seeing a movement in the middle section of pillars, he smiled and began to walk down to the other end, slowly, predatorily as he continued speaking. "Come Anna, stop this foolish game. I will find you," he passed the last pillar, shrouded in darkness and stopped, waiting.

Anna stared at the broad, strong back before her, visited by a sudden urge to run her hands over the rock hard muscles. But thoughts of her father, and Velkan spurred her on. She silently raised her swords and waited for the right moment.

"I still want you for my bride, Anna. I want you mine," Dracula said. He felt a slight disturbance in the air behind him and he spun.

"I will never be yours," Anna replied vehemently, her swords flashing down like silver lightning. She knew it wouldn't kill him but she hoped it would distract him long enough for her to escape. Dracula danced away from under the blow and knocked one sword from her grip with the palm of his hand. He caught her free wrist and forced it upwards to meet her other wrist. He imprisoned them in one of his hands whilst the other twined around her waist, pulling her hard against him. He whispered against her lips,

"On the contrary, you are already mine," with that he kissed her full on the mouth.

Slowly Anna's grip on the sword loosened until it fell from her lax hand, clattering on the floor. Anna's arms came to twine around Dracula's neck, the action pulling her closer to him, as she actively returned the kiss. He shifted, pulling her around, pinning her against the pillar. Anna pulled back for breath, chest rising and falling rapidly in the restrictive corset, her breast brushing against his coat, her eyes fixed on Dracula's lips, a mere inch from hers. His hand speared through her loosened hair, the other supporting her against the wall. Anna looked him in the eye, and her wits came rushing back. What she saw there frightened her, heightening the tautness of her nerves, the intensity of the ache blossoming within her.

Frantically she pushed him away, running towards the open door. Strong hands pulled her back, all the way until her back was against his torso. Nimble fingers slid around her ribcage and over her waist, holding her against him. Warm lips caressed her ear and the sensitive skin beneath it, sending sharp tingles of desire down her spine, as Anna dug up the last of her strength and gasped in a strangled whisper, "We mustn't,"

The warm caresses didn't stop, although he was speaking in her ear, seductively whispering.

"Why not?" he asked questioningly.

"I am Anna Valerious, Last of the Valerious Line and I am sworn to kill you," she answered desperately, her strength rapidly fading.

"Ah yes, the Valerious vow. Might I suggest we continue this discussion later? In more conducive surrounds," he replied, his grip changing, his hands leaving her. Anna felt bereft as his touch left her skin and she turned to face him.

"Conducive to what?" Anna asked, a not altogether unpleasant suspicion forming in her mind. Dracula simply smiled and passed his hands down over her eyes, drawing the lids down.

"Sleep, Anna, sleep,"

Anna slumped forward, into Dracula's arms at the compelling whisper. Dracula shifted his grip and scooped her up, laying her head gently against his shoulder before he transformed into his hell beast form. Taking off he flew out of the open dome and into the storm tossed night towards his ship, his precious cargo safe in his arms, passing over two sodden figures in the courtyard.

* * *

Anna awoke, cushioned by silken pillows and soft furs. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness; the ceiling appeared to be tipping from side to side. Anna's brow furrowed. How strange. Then she heard a large crash against the wall and sat bolt upright. She was on a ship, in the middle of the Adriatic Sea. The dimness eased and Anna could clearly see her surroundings.

She lay on a fur covered bed, bolted to the floor, in a large wooden cabin lit by glass lanterns. An empty fireplace stood directly across from her, a coal brazier in the place of a fire. To her right stood a mahogany table, bolted to the floor, and a low-backed chair. To her left was the door. Barred, Anna noted, a wry smile on her face. She slipped off the bed, stumbling slightly, as she struggled to find her sea legs in the gently rocking cabin. She tripped and grabbed the table for support, noting for the first time that she was still wearing her gown. The cabin tipped violently on the choppy sea and Anna fell backwards.

Straight into someone's arms.

Anna looked back and up into the eyes of the man who held her. Dracula. Her legs, still shaky, collapsed further and Dracula scooped her into his arms and laid her back on the bed. Anna gasped as his lips fell on hers, instantly forgetting all her reasons to fight him. Lost in the heat of his mouth, she opened hers and incited him to explore, to invade and to claim. They kissed for several minutes until Anna pulled back to breathe.

"Well, is this more conducive to our discussion?" he murmured against her lips. She shivered and her lids fell. Blocking the sight of his face, she braced both hands against his torso and pushed him away. He let her sit up but just shifted behind her, hands clamped over her upper arms, holding her against him, "now, now we haven't finished yet."

"You killed my father, my brother and my entire family. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" she told him quietly, as his hands began to trace down her spine, lips caressing just beneath her chin.

"That's my fiery Anna,"

"I'm not yours," Anna gasped, the heavy weight of his arousal pressed against her back liquefying her resistance.

His reply was a growled, intensely controlled "You're treading on thin ice. You are mine, you have always been mine, you will always be mine," he took a deep breath and continued, "Your entire family hasn't managed to kill me in over four hundred years. You are the last. Why should you have to honour a vow made by your ancestor? Why not live your own life, instead of being a pawn?" he replied calmly, unperturbed by her declaration.

"I must kill you. I have to kill you," she half said to herself. If she didn't, her family would languish in Purgatory for eternity. He touched a burn on her back and Anna arched, gasping from the stinging pain.

"But you're not going to. You have been burnt," he said, a concern Anna never thought to hear from Dracula colouring his voice, his hands flicking her hair over her shoulders so her back was exposed. He examined her wound, making her squirm and gasp in pain, the dull ache shifting her back away from his touch, but for the large hand clamped over her waist, keeping her still.

Suddenly the pain vanished as he placed the palm of his hand flat against her wound. The pain's gone, Anna thought dazedly. She marvelled at that until she felt Dracula's hand begin to slowly drift up her back again. Up over her shoulder to her face. He took her chin between his fingers and turned her head to face him.

"You can't deny this, can't say you don't want this, don't crave it, and don't yearn for it. You mustn't deny it." his thumb brushed her lower lip, making it tingle, her eyes trapped in his. "You've been denying yourself for years. Now you can set yourself free."

_I could have this_, she thought, _I could, except_…

she tore her eyes away and wrenched her chin from his hand. Standing up, she walked to the door, putting distance between herself and Dracula. She turned to face him, bidding her racing heart to calm.

"This is madness!" she said vehemently, "I hate and despise you Dracula; you have taken everything from me, left me alone in this world,"

"But you don't have to be," was the quiet reply, "I know what you want, Anna. You want someone who will not leave you, someone permanent..."

"Someone mine," Anna said quietly, the words almost forced from her.

"You can have that, Anna. Do you not see? We both want the same thing. Yet you would doubt my feelings for you,"

"You're a vampire, you cannot feel," she replied bleakly. Dracula inclined his head.

"True most of the time, but not with you Anna. With you, I feel alive again," he told her, the words so simple, so full of feeling, so lacking in seductive weight, Anna could not mistake them for lies. She stared at him, where he knelt on the bed, struck dumb. "Become mine, Anna and we will have each other for eternity,"

Anna remained still, conscience and passion clawing at each other's throats. Her mind literally ached with the internal battle being waged. A battle that had waged, she now realised, since her first glimpse of Dracula, when she was fourteen. She had felt something for him and had been denying it to herself most of her adult life. Now it was fighting back with a vengeance.

Aleera's "I know what lurks in your lusting heart," echoed mockingly in her mind. Dracula, sensing her uncertainty, stretched out a hand and simply said,

"Come to me, Anna," no compulsion, no command, just a plea.

All Anna's uncertainties melted away as she took a deep breath and walked back to him. His hand curved around her waist and urged her forwards, until torso met torso. He crushed her to him as she twined her arms around his neck, her mouth opened under his onslaught. They fell back onto the bed, and Dracula rolled Anna beneath him, sitting up to strip off his coat and shirt. Anna's hands reached for him to draw him back down, until their lips met once more, her hand resting on his cheek.

He kissed her voraciously, far more incendiary than he had at the masquerade ball. Strong fingers curved around her breast as he drew back to look down on her with glittering eyes. Anna's hair fanned out over the furs, dark brown contrasting against the white, her breath catching as those strong fingers caressed her soft flesh.

"Say you will be mine, my loving wife, forever," he asked her, his other hand stroking her cheek. Anna smiled gloriously, all doubts, all fears removed. She ran her hands down his naked torso, tormenting the over-tense muscles, grimly satisfied by his low growl. Anna felt the rigid warmth against her belly harden perceptibly and as if in revenge; he pressed his hand down. Anna gasped, arched her spine, and pressed her heating flesh into his hand, seeking relief from the surges of pure pleasure flashing through her body.

"I will," she whispered. Dracula kissed her long and hard, tongue flicking hers teasingly. He claimed her mouth, then begun to claim her body. Her silk gown fell away, leaving only her soft chemise. His hands traced up and down, lingering on the long, sleek muscles of her thighs. He broke from her mouth and began to nuzzle down her neck. Anna moaned and shifted against him. Dracula groaned, and raised his head. Anna looked into ice-blue eyes, hard as steel, harder than the evidence of his desire pressed against her abdomen. "I need you, Anna," he said in a strained whisper against her lips.

"Take me. Please, Vlad," she begged him, shifting against Dracula once more, "take me away from this life. Please..."

His eyes flashed as he bent his head to kiss her, drowning her plea in passion. When she was limp in his arms, he raised his head once more, slightly hesitant. Anna opened her eyes, and saw the question in his eyes. She whispered, "Do it. Take my blood, my love."

Dracula's head bent to her neck as Anna began to drown in a sea of ecstasy and searing pain The suction made her body arch against his as he supported her. Her blood poured from the punctures in her neck, her mind beginning to go fuzzy from the blood drain when he raised his head and kissed her. Anna tasted her own blood on his lips. He drew back and sat up. He dug his nail into his own flesh and made a small incision. Blood began to pour from it as he, one hand at her back, urged her to sit up. Weak from blood loss, Anna dazedly focussed on his eyes as he spoke.

"Take my blood, Anna, and I will raise you above all the vampires of the world. You will become my queen,"

Anna refocused on the blood dripping down Dracula's torso as he gently but firmly guided her to the incision. Red liquid flooded her mouth, and for a moment horror and revulsion seeped through her as she reared back. Her mouth only partially full, she reflexively swallowed, her body gagging at the metallic taste. Then she found it irresistible and began to drink in earnest. Her head fell back as Dracula's lips took hers once more. She felt his hands tear at her chemise, pulling it up and over her head. Her mind blanked at the feel of his hair-roughened body trapping hers. She arched as he entered her body, pushing through her maidenhead, and the glorious wave of fulfilment started to build. His fangs plunged into her neck at the same moment, and he began to drink.

Eons later, it seemed, lost in the enthralling rhythm of their lovemaking, she felt the wave of glory coalesce and cried out in satisfaction, and she felt a warm wave rush into her as Dracula climaxed. Her mind fell away into a dark tunnel and she lost consciousness. Dracula lowered her prone body to the bed, and stood pausing only for one last inexpressibly sad, tender kiss before he slowly faded away into shadow.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight filtered though the cabin windows, falling on the prone figure of Anna still lying on the bed. Feeling the heat of the sun on her face, Anna sat bolt upright as full consciousness and memory returned in a flash. Panic gripped her until she remembered.

She was not yet fully turned, thank God.

She had heard of vampiric baptism; it seemed Dracula had done that to her rather than simply kill her. So she still had time to reverse it, but first she had to escape.

Looking in a mirror, unnoticed the night before, she was relieved to see her own reflection looking back at her, although it seemed dimmer than before, blurred around the edges. Her body was marked all over by the vampire's hands. The two wounds on her throat were all but healed, two small pink pinpricks just over her artery. Looking around, she spotted her gown and chemise. She rushed over and hurriedly pulled her clothes on.

She really needed her travel gear back. Turning away, she noticed the metallic taste of blood still grated on her tongue as she went to look out the cabin windows. They were nearing the shore at last.

Looking down she saw a small balcony. Perfect! Now to break the glass. Her eyes fell on a small unlit candlestick lying on the table. She smiled and moved towards it.

* * *

_The Valerious Mansion, Tirgoviste, Transylvania_

Van Helsing and Carl, both now clad in their respective black leather overcoat and brown friar's robe, strode into the cavernous main hall of the Valerious mansion, desperate hope warring with nebulous fear.

Was Anna here? Or was she still in the clutches of Count Dracula? Or worse?

These evil thoughts chased themselves like poltergeists around Carl's head. But Van Helsing was made of sterner things; he marched into the hall, all determination and resilience in the face of disaster. His face was drawn, even pale. Carl could only imagine what resisting the werewolf venom was costing him. He had barely eaten or slept since they'd lost Frankenstein and Anna; the whole journey back to Tirgoviste had been a nightmare of exhaustion and fear.

They stopped in the middle of the hall as the ringing sound of their boots on the stone floor faded and silence reigned once more. They strained their ears for any movement, for the sound of hoof beats clattering into the courtyard, or the welcoming neigh of the horses; or boot heels on marble. Nothing; Carl's heart sank; Van Helsing tried one last desperate shout.

"Anna!"

They stood; tense, waiting, unwilling to accept what seemed to be inevitable. Each offered a prayer to God just to see Anna come bursting through the double doors. A moment later their prayers were answered.

Anna came running through the doors, the cold winter wind leaving red blushes on her cheeks. With the sunlight streaming in behind her, she seemed like an angel descended from heaven, answering their desperate plea. Then she came closer and they began to see her weakness. She dragged her feet, barely able to manage a step. Her warm, golden tinged skin was pale, her face haggard and drawn, even more so than Van Helsing's. Her clothes appeared damp, dishevelled. She stumbled and fell into Van Helsing's arms.

A sighed whisper escaped her white lips and Anna lost consciousness, slumping backwards, her legs unable to support her any longer. Her hair fell back to reveal the two small scars on her neck, now red raw and puckered around the edges.

"My God, Van Helsing. She's been bitten," Carl gasped, one hand over his mouth. A spasm of shock crossed Van Helsing's face before he mastered it. He scooped Anna up and bore her away silently into her bedroom.

* * *

Anna came to a few hours later, the pain in her neck just beginning to dull slightly; but not, unfortunately, the pain in her heart. As she had escaped, she felt such desperate agony; the further she got from Dracula, the worse it became. It had been all she could do to stop herself from running back to him. Ignoring his call had cost her.

Lying cushioned against warm down, she wildly thought, for a moment, that she was still onboard Dracula's ship. Then her eyes adjusted and she saw Van Helsing standing beside her bedside, the shadows hiding his face. She went to sit up before dizziness made her collapse backwards onto her pillows.

"Not so fast Anna. You suffered a great blood loss, your body needs time to heal," Van Helsing said as he crossed to a pitcher of water. He crossed back, a full beaker in his hand, "here sip this. Slowly," he admonished, setting the cup to her dry lips.

The sight of the water made Anna want to recoil, but she tried to drink. She only took enough to wet her mouth, unable to swallow much without wanting to spit it out.

"You must drink Anna," Van Helsing said when she pushed the cup away. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't," she whispered, a rueful smile on her lips. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she felt his piercing gaze upon her. She looked at him and their gazes locked. Time stood still as each saw in the other a fountain of shared pain and suffering. The moment was broken by Carl rushing through the door. Anna was glad to see she was still fully dressed in her dishevelled travel gear, so they could not see the marks of Dracula's hands on her body.

Her mind filled with longing whenever his image passed across the surface of her memory; she forcibly blocked it out. She couldn't afford to think of him now. Her family was all that mattered. Carl sat down beside her, concern and caution emanating from him as he looked in her eyes. Van Helsing spoke first.

"It is more crucial than ever that we eliminate Dracula. Before both of us fall beneath his spell,"

"Clearly, Anna was not fully turned, or she would not have been able to withstand the sunlight. The hall was flooded with it," Carl observed. Anna fixed him with a pointed glare.

"It is alright Carl. I'm not about to jump up and kill you. The vampire did not fully turn me. But it will not be long before I become as he is,"

"What do you mean?" Van Helsing asked, hope lighting his eyes.

"He baptized me with his own blood; the change is gradual, not as traumatic on the body," Anna elaborated reluctantly.

"So we still have time,"

"Yes,"

"Are you strong enough to ride?" he asked, cautiously. In answer Anna swung her legs out of bed and strode to her wardrobe, the wounds on her neck more apparent than before. "Right we'll leave you to get changed,"

Van Helsing left, Carl on his heels.

"Where are we going to go?" Carl asked.

"Castle Frankenstein. To end this!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Things Go Wrong

_Basically the events that run up to the final confrontation are the same as the movie, finding Castle Frankenstein empty, discovering the portal to the fortress and Van Helsing using his werewolf strength to get in._

* * *

_**Dracula's fortress, the Carpathian Mountains, Romania**_

Anna tumbled from Van Helsing's arms as they landed on the slimy stone floor of Dracula's fortress. She flipped her hair out of her face, her eyes falling on Van Helsing. His face was strained, red, teeth gritted in intense pain. She winced, fighting desperately to ignore the flush of blood under his skin. The scent of it rose upon the air, insidious and delicious, tempting her, urging her to commit the ultimate crime. The crime that would brand her a vampire forever. She felt her new fangs lengthen, the burning thirst in her throat intensifying.

She closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of Van Helsing's blood-flushed face, his heavy breathing. Focussing inwardly, she recalled images of her father, of Velkan. Of her mother, drained dry by Dracula's Brides. Hatred rose up within her, fast and strong.

_NO! I will not become like them_, she thought vehemently. Slowly the thirst lessened, not gone but held at bay. Her newly sensitive senses picked the slowing of Van Helsing's breathing.

"Anna?" he asked gently. She nodded in assent, eyes still closed, concentrating fiercely. Slowly her yearning for her companions' blood disappeared and she could open her eyes.

"I'm alright," she told him soothingly. He nodded brusquely. Anna looked at him with pity. She could only guess what the werewolf venom was doing to him. Every time he used his new abilities, the strain became worse. It was the same for her; every time she used her enhanced speed or agility, the bloodlust became harder to control. Shaking her head to clear her negative thoughts, she looked around for Carl. The friar lay sprawled on the ground behind Van Helsing, breathing heavily, his face white.

"Well, that was a rough ride," he remarked, Van Helsing helping him up, attempting to brush him off apologetically.

"Let's get moving," Anna barked decisively, already striding off into the dank hallway of Dracula's castle. The others followed on her tail.

* * *

Castle Dracula was the archetypical Transylvanian fortress, mostly comprised of unassailable battlements, huge towers, their spires as sharp as swords, and long walkways above great drops into oblivion. The arched roof was held up by great columns of sculpted stone, fountains of flame flickering between them, throwing dancing shadows into the gloom of the castle. Anna couldn't help but shiver, her sharp eyes searching the impenetrable shadows for vampires, or Dwergi. Hearing an inhuman shriek, she jumped, her hand reaching for her sword.

"What is it?" Van Helsing's head snapped around, his heartbeat rising perceptibly. Anna winced slightly, as the sound its throbbing made hit her in the darkness.

"Nothing," she replied hoarsely, moving as far away from the two humans as possible. Humans…the thought that she wasn't human any longer clawed at her heart. She may not have drunk any human blood but she couldn't deny that she was not an ordinary person any longer. Her reflexes were sharper; she was stronger, faster, and even more agile. Her senses were almost painfully sharpened, every sound, from the crackling of the fires that gave light to the dim hallway, to the rise and fall of Carl's harsh breathing. Every time she caught a glimpse of herself in a reflective surface, her image appeared dimmer, fuzzier.

Slowly Dracula's blood was transforming her, into something unspeakable. Damn him! Memories of that night, of her passion, his honeyed words, no doubt lies, to corrupt her from the path of right, haunted her.

_God give me strength_, she prayed; _give me the strength to finish the work my ancestors began centuries ago_.

Sudden movement in the shadows ahead, a shuffling scrape of leather boots on stone, brought her head up, teeth bared in a feral snarl. The figure came into view, Van Helsing and Anna tensing, ready to bring him down. It was Igor, complaining loudly to thin air.

"Igor do this and Igor do that…" he suddenly caught sight of the trio in the flickering shadows of the hallway and stopped dead, stunned, "But…it is impossible! How did you get here?" he sputtered out, already turning to run, the cable he was dragging falling to the ground. In a flash, Van Helsing had him up against one of the columns, a silver disc embedded in flesh of his shoulder. He screamed loudly, which had both Anna and Van Helsing placing their hands over his mouth, Anna baring her teeth at the shrill sound, a headache beginning to pulse behind her eyes. Igor stopped abruptly, apparently struck dumb by the glinting fangs exposed under Anna's lips.

"You…You are…?" he stuttered, head making frantic motions towards Anna. She glanced sideways at Van Helsing, and he blinked. She took that for assent.

"Yes I am…" she purred, smiling evilly. "Tell us where the cure is and I might not drain you dry,"

"I will tell you nothing," he gasped, eyes bulging in his shrunken, repulsive face. Van Helsing ripped the disc from his shoulder, and grabbed his lapels. He hauled Igor back against the pillar, cracking the stone with his strength. "Yes, yes I will," Igor amended pathetically, moaning.

"Where is it?" Van Helsing asked him again, slightly calmer now.

"I not tell you," he choked out. Van Helsing snarled, and gestured for Carl.

"Get out the clipper," he asked him coldly. Carl handed him a long, metallic object, like two shears. He held it under Igor's ever-widening eyes and squeezed the lever. The instrument snapped open and closed like the claws of a crab. Igor winced, his pupils dilating. Then, unexpectedly, a great cry went up throughout the castle. It was inhuman, piercing, and almost melancholy, like some tormented spirit. Anna's spirit rose in pity, flapping its wings, seeking the kindred spirit who was calling to her. Carl and Van Helsing looked around uneasily. Igor grinned and said, somewhat unnecessarily "My master has awakened…"

Van Helsing turned back to his prisoner, raising the clipper instrument threateningly. "I'm going to ask nicely one last time…"

* * *

Anna gasped, and fell to her knees. "Anna!" Van Helsing placed his hands around her upper arms, lifting her up. Carl kept Igor against the column. "Anna! What is it? What's wrong?" Van Helsing asked her gently, worriedly. Her face was lily white, her eyes staring and blind. If it weren't for Van Helsing's grip, she would have slumped to the ground once more. "Anna, dammit! Tell me, what's wrong?"

Anna turned her head around to look him in the eye, gasping in lungful of air.

"He knows I'm here…he's calling me…" she bowed her head, the physical pain of resisting the vampire's power increasing by the moment. Van Helsing's face softened, worry shining in his eyes, his expression changing into tenderness she had never known from him.

"Anna…" he tipped her head up and set his lips to her gently. Through the delirium of her pain, Anna became aware of lips pressed to her, moving slowly against hers. They lacked the passionate, drugging, seductive finesse of Dracula's kisses but as she focussed on them, she felt a new emotion flood her, breaking through the pain, giving her something to distract her, strengthening her. She returned the soft caress for a moment, opening her eyes to see Van Helsing's worried eyes looking down into hers. She smiled reassuringly, and he released her.

She stood, straightening her back. The call was still there, at the back of her mind but dormant, much like her bloodlust, awaiting its chance to pounce. Van Helsing nodded briskly, and turned back to his prisoner. Anna looked up to see Igor gazing at her with a strange kind of fanatical, worshipful hatred.

"You are his queen." The whispered statement was both wondering and disgusted.

"No," she whispered. She was no one's queen, let alone that parasite's. She strode up to him, anger flooding her, and swung her fist at his face.

"Tell us where the cure is. Now!" she shouted, enraged.

"Alright, alright! It in the western tower," he sputtered out, spitting teeth.

"And the other tower?" Van Helsing asked.

"Oh come on…" Van Helsing held the instrument up threateningly once more, "Ok, ok! It's where we rebuilt the laboratory,"

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Carl asked from behind.

"Would I lie to you?" Igor replied almost offended. Van Helsing leaned in close and snarled, warningly.

"Not if you wanted to live,"

* * *

Leaving the shaking Igor against the column, he turned to Anna and Carl.

"Alright here's the plan. Anna, you and Carl go after the cure. Take him and if he's tries to betray you, cut off his finger," he told them, handing Anna the instrument.

"I'll cut off something," Anna said, smiling sweetly, her eyes fixed on Igor devilishly. He shivered and gulped.

"We have until the last stroke of midnight, before I fall beneath Dracula's command. When I've killed him, you'll need to get the antidote into me as soon as possible, before I lose my mind. If you're too late," he handed Carl his silver stake, pressing the hidden catch which sheathed the blade. Carl blanched.

"Van Helsing, I don't know if I could…"

"You must," he replied vehemently. He would not become a monster. Anna's eyes widened, the beautiful brown crystallizing as the implications of the plan washed over her.

"Alright. Come on you," Carl sighed, took the stake unwillingly, and dragged Igor onto his feet. He started off down the hallway, following Igor's directions. Anna turned to Van Helsing, her concern like an insidious perfume.

"I don't like this plan," she whispered in her husky, Romanian accent.

"I know but this is the best chance we've got. Stay alive," he commanded, stroking her face. Anna shook her head.

"You still don't understand. It doesn't matter what happens to me; we must save my family," she went to run after Carl when he caught her arms and spun her to face him.

"If you're late run like hell," he warned her. She nodded and went to turn once more. He caught her again. "Don't be late," he pleaded in a whisper. Anna looked into those vulnerable eyes, and felt that strange emotion flood her being. She impulsively kissed him, surprised when he returned it. They embraced for a few moments, before Van Helsing let her go. "Now go, go."

She sprinted after Carl, ignoring the sinking feeling in her heart, the warmth of their kiss keeping her hunger for another at bay. Van Helsing watched her go, his face inscrutably sad before he too turned away and ran towards the eastern tower.

* * *

Anna crept down the badly lit corridor, behind Igor and Carl. She held the clipper instrument where he could see it, every now and again squeezing its iron jaws together pointedly. At last, after several tense minutes, they emerged into a frost covered room, barred by a spiked black iron gate. Igor stopped, and pointed with one mutilated hand.

In the room, a hypodermic syringe with some vibrant red liquid hung, suspended, in some clear, viscous material like glass, except it shone with an unwholesome shine, in the light filtering down from the moonlight above. Igor went to move into the room, Anna stopped him, slamming the clipper against him chest, winding him.

"I'll go first," she told him, allowing her suspicion to show. Igor bowed, derisively and remarked, in a mocking tone.

"As you wish, my Queen,"

Anna ignored the comment, moving into the room at a crouch, ready to fight. Nothing happened, no vampires jumped at out at her, no Dwergi attacked her. She beckoned Carl forward cautiously and they advanced into the room. A sudden crash behind them had them spinning around. Igor had tripped a hidden switch on the wall, sending a great spiked rampart crashing down, barring their only way out. Anna drew her sword and advanced on the gate as Igor ran away chuckling madly.

"Dammit," she growled. She turned back to Carl and the cure, suspended in acid. "We're trapped,"

* * *

Van Helsing landed in the laboratory, after jumping down six storeys. He looked around desperately for Frankenstein, listening for his screams of pain. An inhuman shriek sounded behind him, and he spun to find a Dwergi running at with the force of a steam train. He picked it up by the neck, holding it effortlessly aloft. He grimaced as he took in the gnashing teeth and the vicious, maniacal chattering that came from its hideous mouth.

Snarling, he threw it out of the window, its screams echoing throughout the castle as it fell into the dark oblivion below. Hearing a cry of intense pain, he glanced upward and saw the open turret of the tower. Reaching deep into his strength, he jumped and grabbed a chain seventy feet above him and began to climb into the rain. The rain made the chain slippery as he climbed but it made no difference to the grip of a werewolf. He emerged onto the rain washed roof moments later. Frankenstein lay, strapped to a metal frame, held prisoner by cruel manacles of steel. Van Helsing ran to help him, straining at the steel manacles.

"Save yourself…" Frankenstein rasped.

"I intend to," Van Helsing told him, as he continued to work at the bindings, whilst overhead the storm clouds gathered, thunder crashing like the drums of in the sky. That's when something crashed into him at a hundred miles an hour, and took him off the roof, sending him crashing into the laboratory below.

* * *

"Go ahead, grab it," Anna ordered Carl, nudging him forward.

Carl sent her an incredulous glance and said tremblingly, "You grab it. If it 's one thing I've learned, it's never stick your hand into a viscous material."

A hair-raising roar sounded behind them, making Carl jump out of his skin and behind Anna with a frightened squeak. Anna drew her sword and span, to face the demonic face of Aleera, who was hanging upside down. She twisted and landed gracefully on her feet, a devilish smile on her hauntingly beautiful face.

"Did I scare you?" she asked teasingly.

"Not really," Carl squeaked, belying his fear.

"Then maybe I need to try a little harder," she replied, a murderous look flashing across her face. She started to giggle, a high-pitched cackle that made Anna want to kill her. Seizing her chance, she pushed the solid acid containing the cure over, smashing it on the floor. The acid splashed all over Aleera, and she clawed at her face, screaming in pain.

"Grab it! Grab the cure, take it to Van Helsing!" Anna shouted, taking the last of the acid and throwing it across the bars. Carl ducked under through the hole. Aleera grabbed Anna and threw her across the room. "Keep running, Carl!"

"You can't go. You can't go till I say you can go. And I say you can go when you're dead," Aleera shrieked, hatred twisting her ruined face. Anna picked herself up off the floor, and ran across to one of the columns. She ran up it, grabbed a torch from its bracket and flipped, landing in front of Aleera, using her vampiric strength. Aleera watched her, bemused.

"Something is different about you, my darling Anna. You have changed," Aleera commented, staring at her. Anna didn't reply but swung the torch at Aleera, the flames whipping through the air. Aleera blew it out contemptuously, still staring at Anna relentlessly. She backhanded Anna, sending her flying into through a window, into the night. Anna flipped, landing heavily on a rain streaked roof.

She lost her footing, and slid, tumbling ever closer to the edge. She heard Aleera's shriek above her, and scrabbled desperately for a handhold. She glanced sideways to see Carl being chased by Igor with a lightning prod. She frantically looked around for something, anything to help Carl with then spotted several electrical cables hanging free of the towers.

She jumped to her feet, took a running start and leaped off the roof. Her hands fastened around the rain-soaked cable, slipping slightly. She flicked her sodden hair out of her eyes as she swung through the air. She flipped to another cable, easily snagging the cable, allowing herself to slip down it so she was lower, and kicking her legs up as she swung across the walkway where Igor was pursuing Carl. He had nearly caught him, cackling maniacally until he looked sideways. His face drained of the little colour that remained as he saw Anna's boot approaching his face with what resembled terminal force.

Her swing pushed him off the walkway, into the chasm beneath. His death-cry echoed in Anna's ears above the thunder and inhuman shrieks of the vampires.

"Anna, catch!" Carl threw her the cure. She caught it easily, still maintaining her momentum on the cable. She somersaulted, letting the cable go, landing cat-footed on the stone. She sprinted off, hearing Carl's shout of alarm as Aleera flew behind her and grabbed her, throwing into the tower. Her back hit the stone with a sickening thud, as she slid down the slick sides, down until she hit a spot where the roof of the laboratory levelled out onto a balcony. She slumped against the walls, catching her breath, her body alive with a vitality she had never known. It had to be Dracula's blood; coursing through her veins, giving her strength.

How long it would last, she didn't know but she couldn't take any chances. The bloodlust grew each and every time she used the power latent in her body, every time she breathed. If what Igor had said was true, and she was his queen, then her power would rival his. But first she needed to take care of Aleera.

* * *

Feigning weakness, she half-closed her eyes, breathing shallower; as though in pain, and generally acted like she was incapable of fighting anymore. She felt Aleera touch her face, her eyes glowing icy blue as she moved in for the kill.

"Anna, my love, your blood will keep me beautiful. What do you think of that?" she snarled, fangs extending.

"I think that if you going to kill someone do it, not stand around talking about it," Anna replied conversationally, snapping her eyes open and grabbing Aleera around the throat, holding her easily off the ground. Aleera's eyes filled with fear and panic, her claws scrabbling helplessly at Anna's death grip, barely able to breathe.

"How…?" Comprehension filled her eyes a few moments later. "You are his queen," her tone was filled with wonder, as she gazed at Anna in awe. Anna, uncomprehending, caught her sight of her reflection in a window, lit up by a lightning strike. Her hair was wild, flying in the gale; her eyes were no longer a warm brown, but azure blue, shining in the dark. Her fangs were extended, her mouth open in a snarl. Power radiated from her like a furnace; Aleera winced and cried out as Anna's touch burned her. Anna softened her grip, amazed as Aleera fell to the floor in tears, sobbing gently. Unsure if the show of emotion was a ploy, to make her lower her guard, she kept away from the crying vampire, raising a stake she had hidden in her boot.

"Aleera…?"

"Why didn't he choose me? Why, when I have loved him faithfully for so long?" Aleera sobbed, her chest heaving with cries of anguish. "Why does my love mean nothing to him?"

"Aleera, I don't understand?" Anna pleaded, suddenly desperate to know. Aleera looked up at her then; the same blue eyes as she, though less azure, piercing hers.

"You are his Queen, my darling Anna. He gave you his lifeblood, made you so much stronger than any Bride. A Queen can only be made by love, pure unconditional love, not by lust or passion as Brides are, and then only by the strongest vampires, for the power would destroy them. And then they can only be created from a pure being, whose heart is pure and true. You are a new being, Anna, the only one of your kind in the world. The future…" Aleera trailed off, staring into space forlornly. Anna watched her, wary still, her mind whirling.

Suddenly Aleera sprang to her feet, her red locks whipping through the air. With a high, keening cry she attacked Anna, who in a heartbeat got her stake up, driving into Aleera's heart, killing her. Aleera turned her eyes to Anna's, their colour a pale human green as her body crumbled into nothing. They shone with a strange burning gratitude.

* * *

As Anna collapsed backwards to sit on the wet stone, a revelation hit her, an epiphany of the soul.

If she truly was a Queen, then surely Dracula had loved her, and enough to withstand her creation. So he hadn't misled her at all; and maybe her own love could destroy the powers of darkness massed against them.

The thought burned like a torch in her mind, and she knew in her heart that it was right. Power blazed through her body, extinguishing the thirst, and she knew she was different, that she was neither vampire nor human now, but more. A higher evolution of both species.

* * *

"God give me strength," she prayed, picking up the cure and racing into the tower, desperate to find Van Helsing and Dracula before it was too late.

It was nearly midnight; Van Helsing could feel the burning start in his muscles, the power of the wolf raging through his body. The sense of something fighting to break free, something uncontrollable, dangerous, a hunter without pity grew within his mind. The monster lay across from his, several gashes in his body from their fight. The laboratory was trashed, the Dwergi dead or panicking. Dracula staggered to his feet, and croaked, a great incision cutting his face in two, like a grotesque mask.

"We are part of the same great game, Gabriel. But it does not mean we have to be on opposite sides of the board,"

Van Helsing ignored him and lunged, morphing into his wolf-form, eyes blazing with murderous intent. The moon disappeared, sapping his power and he fell to the floor, his claws disappearing. Dracula regarded him with a mocking expression. "You think, that by killing me, you will save my dear princess," he stated suddenly, surprise evident in his tone.

"She is not yours, yet," Van Helsing growled aggressively.

"She is mine, already," Dracula replied, thrusting the dagger in a little deeper. "If you kill me, you kill her,"

"If that is the way it has to be, so be it," Van Helsing answered, feeling vitality brush away his fatigue, as the moon reappeared. He morphed suddenly, leaping at Dracula. He did not transform quick enough and Van Helsing caught him around the middle, his momentum crashing them into the wall. He snarled, all werewolf now, and pinned Dracula, rising his clawed paw, preparing to spear the vampire through the heart.

"Van Helsing, no!" a shout from behind him drove through the morass of savagery fogging his brain, and he stopped. A shield suddenly exploded between them, sending him flying backwards. The moon disappeared, and he shrank down into human form.

He shook his head, staring at the glittering shield keeping him from Dracula. He swung his head around, searching for the source of the power and his eyes fell on Anna. But not the Anna he knew. This Anna radiated power, wild, free as the wind, as dangerous as the sea. Her hair was knotted, tangled, her face streaked by the rain, her trousers and jacket drenched. She strode across the room to stand in front of Dracula, and he knew, with a sinking feeling, that she had succumbed.

Dracula stirred weakly, blood leaking uncontrollably from a wound in his chest. Anna rushed to Dracula's side and bent over him tenderly; Van Helsing wanted to vomit.

"So, you have become one of them, Anna," he growled, rage flowing unchecked, but for the moment unable to manifest.

"I am not a Bride, Van Helsing. Nor a true vampire, for I have not drunk of human blood," she snarled, glancing over her shoulder. "He is almost dead. It is lucky for us both that I came when I did,"

Her shield didn't waver as she bent her mouth to her wrist and bit down. Blood dripped from her veins and she held it to Dracula's open mouth. Her blood dripped into his mouth and down his throat, restoring his strength, for nothing is stronger than a Queen's blood. She saw Carl come running up, out of breath, his eyes widening as he took in the strange scene before him.

"Carl, kill the two vampires. Now," Van Helsing shouted, struggling to rise under the shield pressing him into the ground.

"Carl, do not do so. Look at me; I am no vampire, but a thing of purity. Of goodness, a weapon of God," she pleaded with him, standing in front of Dracula protectively. "I can turn him, also," she gestured to the broken body behind her.

"But he turned you," Carl pointed out, confusion and hope warring on his face. Dracula stirred behind Anna, his eyes fluttering open, his body beginning to heal itself. Anna shook her head, keeping one eye on the clock, knowing the final midnight stroke was not far away.

"He turned me into a Queen, Carl. Something only accomplished out of love, not the devil's work," she answered him, persuasively.

"A Queen?" Carl asked incredulously.

"Carl, kill her now!" Van Helsing shouted, fighting against the shield.

"Van Helsing, I…I cannot kill her. She's a Queen, one of God's weapons on Earth, pure things born out of evil! Like you, Van Helsing!" he explained, his voice raised to a shout.

"I will not let you kill him, Gabriel," Anna said quietly, her conviction and love shining in her eyes. Her shield wavered, and Van Helsing broke free. The werewolf broke free and his mind snapped; he lunged for Anna, murder on his mind. Anna was batted aside by Dracula as he summoned his limited strength and jumped up with a roar. Van Helsing's claws bit deep into his chest, puncturing his dead heart.

* * *

"NO!" Anna caught Dracula as he collapsed to the ground. The werewolf roared, rearing up on its hind legs. In a flash, Anna stood and jabbed the hypodermic holding the werewolf cure into Van Helsing's chest. The werewolf stopped, glanced down at the needle sticking out from its chest, and collapsed backwards. Anna stared down at the comical sight for a nanosecond, before twisting around and crouching beside Dracula. She placed her hand under his silken hair and pulled him up, cradling him in her arms. She stroked his cheek, whispering urgently into his ear.

"Don't leave me now, Vladislaus. You promised me…"

Dracula stirred, weakly stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Anna, it…it worked," he sputtered, coughing up blood.

"You knew…you knew what your blood would do to me?" Anna asked, wondering.

"Not for sure, but I knew…" Dracula slipped into unconsciousness, his head falling back.

"Vlad? Vlad, stay with me!" Anna cried, her tears falling down her face. Carl rushed to her side, dropping the silver stake.

"He's lost too much blood, Anna," Carl explained, bending over his unlikely 'patient'.

"I need to get to sacred ground," she told him, hoisting Dracula into her arms with inhuman ease.

"What for?"

"To turn him," she replied matter of factly. Carl followed after her with a glazed look.

* * *

As they left the laboratory, Anna looked to Carl questioningly. "Well…Where next?" she asked impatiently.

"How should I know?" Carl demanded.

"Carl!"

"Alright, alright. These old castles always had an old chapel. It has to be around here somewhere," Carl began trying various different doors, pounding on them futilely.

"Ahh!" Anna shrieked in frustration, before picking a door at will and barging her way through it. It opened onto a cobwebbed, dusty, abandoned chapel, the stained glass windows smashed upon the floor. The candles lit themselves as they entered, Anna not pausing to notice, as she laid her burden on the alter.

"Anna, are you sure this will work? Technically he is the son of the Devil," Carl asked, worry all over his face. Anna looked back at him, before she turned back to her love.

"I'm sure," she whispered, kissing her love's cold, pale brow. "I need you to read him Last Rites, Carl,"

"What?" Carl exploded, incredulous. Anne turned desperate, burning eyes to Carl's.

"Please, Carl. His old life is dying, and he is being reborn into a new one. We are restoring his soul, and to do that we need to give him the same rights as if he were on his deathbed," Anne explained, her eyes turning back to her love. She ripped open his collar, exposing the bloody skin. "Only then can the evil be purged."

"Oh very well, then. If you're sure," Carl sighed. He turned away and took his place behind the altar. "I am so going to hell for this,"

* * *

As Carl began to speak, his voice intoning the Last Rites for the dying, Anne stroked her love's hair back from his face. As the ceremony drew to a close, Carl making the sign of the Cross over Dracula's unmoving body, she bent her head.

"The blood is the life, and I give you a new one," she whispered against his lips, before she shifted and bit into his neck. His body jerked underneath her, as the blood flowed into her mouth. Anne made sure not to swallow, despite the temptation, since that would damn her to eternity as a vampire. After a few minutes, she withdrew her fangs and bit into her own wrist again. Holding it to Dracula's lips, she let the blood drip between his teeth, and down his throat. Beneath her hands, his chest began to shallowly rise and fall again.

"Come back to me, my love. Our time here is not yet done," she whispered imploringly. Before their eyes, the wounds on his face and body healed themselves, as bone reformed and tissue regenerated. Suddenly, he sat up abruptly, causing Anne to jump back, a single breath escaping his mouth. He heaved, as a great wind blew through the chapel, cobwebs and centuries of dust scattered to the winds.

* * *

Dracula's head turned to Anne, and she saw there, in his blue eyes, a peace and a devotion she never thought to see. His arms came around her, and pulled her against him.

"Oh my love," she sighed, sinking against him, "It is over?"

"It is. Anna, you've set me free. After so long, I am free again," he said, before their lips met in a kiss full of passion and fire. A ray of light entered the chapel from a gap in the roof, as outside the sun rose, haloing the embracing couple in a nimbus of honey-golden light.

* * *

Carl watched the couple, and backed away, awestruck.

"I'll just….go and see how Van Helsing is doing," he murmured, knowing that Anne and Dracula probably would not even notice he was gone. As soon as he shut the chapel door behind him, he sighed wearily.

"God be praised. Now that is not something you see every day," he chuckled, and strode off to find his friend.

* * *

Anna and Dracula drew back from their kiss, and she relaxed in his arms.

"How did you know that I could turn you?" she asked, sitting up to look in his eyes. He shrugged.

"I didn't, not for sure. I almost expected never to wake up again, to awaken in hell, as I deserved. I was trapped by my own fear of death, and so I lost my soul. Only by embracing death could I regain it, and gain redemption. You have set me free, the evil is gone," he sighed, kissing her forehead. Anne's face darkened.

"But my family. Their vow said they would only go to heaven if you were vanquished. Now, in following my heart, I have sentenced them to Purgatory," she said quietly, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Dracula shook his head.

"No, my Anna. You vanquished Dracula, that part of me is gone. They are free, as are we, free to live the rest of eternity together," he explained.

"Truly?" she asked, her face lightening. His nod was all she needed, as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they drew back once more, he sighed contentedly.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"It has been centuries since I last felt the sunlight on my face. I had forgotten," he replied, lowering himself down from the altar, and closing his eyes as he soaked up the warmth of the sun. Anna watched him with a happy smile, tears trickling down her face.

"We are free," she whispered, as she went to join her love in the sun.

* * *

_One hundred years later….._

THREE, TWO, ONE, Happy New Year!

The glad cry echoed all over the city, as the sky above exploded with fireworks, as humanity celebrated the new millennium. Together, on a balcony overlooking a square filled with revellers and bright lights, stood three people.

The woman had long, rippling waves of brunette hair, cascading down her flawless body, draped in a red silk dress. Apart from the gold cross around her neck, she wore no jewellery, except a small gold band on her left ring finger. The moonlight welled through her alabaster skin, the warm brown eyes glowing in the night.

The man had a sensually seductive face of patriarchal planes, as hard as granite, whilst sapphire blue eyes gleamed, framed by long, raven black hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a black shirt and trousers, covered by a black blazer, a single gold hoop in his ear. One of the fingers on his right hand was missing. A gold band adorned his left ring finger. He stood with his arm around the woman, holding her close to him, his other hand lying on the head of the child between them.

* * *

The child was a little girl, with long rippling waves of mahogany brown hair and blue eyes, as blue as forget-me-nots. She played with a little cross around her neck, plucking at it where it lay above her simple blue dress. The man smiled down at his daughter, one of many children over the decades, and planted a kiss on the woman's hair.

Anna Valerious turned to her husband, and smiled gloriously. It had been so many years since that night aboard his ship, when he had turned her, and they had begun their new existence. So many years…..

* * *

She inclined her head and kissed him, long and slow and sensuous, her hand resting on the head of their daughter. The child squealed and wriggled out from between her parents.

"Eewww! Get a room, Mom and Dad!" she laughed as she skipped inside. The couple broke their kiss to smile fondly at their daughter.

"She gets that from you, Anna," he chuckled, pulling his wife closer to him.

"Careful, Vladislaus." Anne warned him teasingly, as she stretched upward for another kiss.

"Always, my Queen," he smirked against her lips. Their lips met and fused hungrily, embracing passionately beneath the dancing sky, as humanity celebrated the birth of a new millennium.

_**Finis**_


End file.
